Rain And Pain
by Nicole1
Summary: 2 Sam/Cam stories-one ficlet, one drabble. Rain: Cam is feeling lost, Sam helps him find his way.Spoilers for Ark of Truth in this one. Pain: Cam pov: She was his strength.


_A/N : There are two Sam/Cam fics here. The first is a one-shot the second is more of a drabble. Basically I just sat down and wrote whatever came to mind. This is my first time writing sam/cam, I hope you enjoy :)_

****

Rain

Cam fought the urge scream. He was tired and wet. The rain was relentless. He had failed. Someone had died because he hadn't been fast enough. Cam could still feel their blood on his hands, not even the rain could wash it away.

He felt someone behind him. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder, making him realize how frozen he really was, the warmth from that simple touch made him feel more human.

"Cam...it wasn't your fault."

He wanted to turn around, see those warm, perfect eyes. Shame kept him from moving. She shouldn't have to see him like this.

"Look at me." She whispered.

Cameron took a shaky breath, "Sam, just go."

"No."

Then her warmth enveloped him from behind. Her long, slender arms caught his waist and he felt her face press into his back. He could feel her heart, her breath, it was almost too much. He caught her hands and turned.

"Why are you here, Sam?" He asked while pulling her against him. Her body warming him in places he knew went beyond the realms of their friendship.

"I told you, I've got your back. I always have and always will." She must have seen the surprise on his face. Her fingers traveled upwards and traced his jaw. "Your face healed nicely."

"It must have been the cookies," he allowed himself a small smile. He was almost starting to feel normal again. Normal enough to realize how stupid he looked standing outside the base while it was pouring down rain. "I'm acting like a child aren't I?"

"No. You're just you , you care. But you also know deep down you did everything you could."

Cameron allowed himself to get a little closer. His forehead rested against hers. She didn't pull away. She never did. But she never moved forward either. He felt like they were walking a line. One he wanted to cross, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he did. "What would I do without you, Sam?" He breathed. His voice sounded needy even to himself.

She pulled away, but didn't step back. Her shirt was soaked through, just like his. His eyes took it all in, reveling at the sight of her until she shivered. "I'm sorry. I'm being an ass. Let's get inside."

He went to move when she stepped in his path and placed her hands on his chest, then she kissed him. It was better than he ever could have imagined. The heat coursed through him, warming every inch. He could feel his heart racing, the rain ran down his face, he tasted the water, gently licking some from her soft lips. She shuddered, and her hands slid up to his neck.

They stopped breathless. "Wow."

"Yeah," she grinned.

"Where did that come from?" He panted.

"Was it a mistake?" She looked uncertain

He laughed. "Hell no! I just didn't think, ah hell." Then he kissed her, she laughed, it sent chills down his spine and set him on fire all at once.

He looked up and let the rain caress his skin. "Feeling better." Sam smiled.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do," she slid her fingers through his.

"Thank you," Cam brushed a strand of hair from her flushed cheek.

"For what?" She squeezed his hands.

"Everything."

****

Pain

Weeks of torture had made Cameron Mitchell realize many things about pain. It was a funny thing. It makes us cry. It makes us angry. It makes us want to die. It makes us want to fight. But most importantly it makes us want to live. Live to see that one person that makes us feel loved and safe. We know if we see them it will all be okay. Thinking of her was all that kept him going anymore. When they shocked, beat, cut, burned, and threatened him, all he saw was her face. It helped him keep fighting. She was his strength. His rock. His faith. His salvation. No matter what they did to him, no matter how much he hurt, he knew she was out there.

Searching.

She'd find him. They'd promised each other. His tormentor spit on his face and kicked him so hard Cam almost wet himself. He found the strength to smile at the bastard. "That all you've got," he choked.

The giant raised his hand probably to break something else, but the blow never came. Instead he heard the familiar sound of P-90 fire echoing inside the chamber. He squinted through his one good eye and saw her. His angel.

She bent over him. Her eyes filled with fire and love. He felt her cool lips on his forehead.

"Hey Sam," he managed. "You're late."

**end my first attempts at writing this pairing. Comments are loved :)**


End file.
